Anugerah Terindah yang Pernah Kumiliki
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, Uchiha Hinata adalah seorang dewi yang Kami-sama kirimkan untuknya. Kebahagiaan yang menghampirinya tiada henti membuatnya senantiasa bersyukur#14SHKE/SH/FANON/NO KONFLIK/FLUFF?


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Anugerah Terindah yang Pernah Kumiliki is Fujiwara Hana's**

 **SasuHina ^^ Fanon**

 **#14SHKE#Kiss**

Kediaman Uchiha yang dulu sepi kini terlihat ramai. Halaman yang luas yang terlihat dingin kini terlihat hangat dengan tumbuhnya bunga-bunga beraneka macam warna. Semua tampak terawat dengan baik. Cat-cat yang dulu terkelupas kini telah tertutup oleh cat baru yang lebih berwarna.

Dari dalam rumah tampak seorang wanita berambut _indigo_ tengah duduk santai di depan televisi yang tengah menampilkan _dorama_ kesukaannya. Di depannya tersaji sebuah cangkir yang asapnya masih mengepul. Di tangan wanita itu terdapat sebuah _remote_ berwarna hitam.

Udara di sore hari memang sangat sejuk, membuat sang wanita yang diyakini tinggal di kediaman Uchiha selalu membuka jendela lebar-lebar agar udara sore masuk ke dalam rumah. Pemandangan langit sore hari juga membuat sore hari menjadi lebih baik.

Melirik jam dinding. "Sudah jam delapan malam tetapi Sasuke- _kun_ belum pulang." _Indigo_ nya bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus melalui jendela besar di sebelah utara. Jemarinya mengetuk _remote_ tak bersalah dengan cepat.

" _Tadaima_." Suara _bariton_ milik seseorang yang ditunggunya terdengar, membuat ujung bibirnya naik dengan konstan. Dengan cepat ia berdiri kemudian melangkah menuju ruang depan.

Tangan mungilnya meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya pula sehingga daun pintu terbuka.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Senyum hangat mengembang di wajahnya yang agak tembam.

Wanita itu kini memberikan jalan bagi suaminya yang baru saja pulang dari misi. Dilihat dari wajahnya ia dapat mengetahui bahwa suaminya sangat kelelahan. Dengan pelan ia berjalan ke dalam bersama suaminya di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke- _kun_?" ia melepas segala peralatan ninja yang melekat di tubuh kekar suaminya dengan pelan.

"Seharusnya mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Papa Sasuke, Hinata." Ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak dapat Hinata baca membuatnya tertawa geli, ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menahan sebuah tawa yang mungkin akan keluar. "Ya kan, _aka-chan_?" ujar Sasuke sembari mengelus perut Hinata yang jika diteliti lebih seksama agak membuncit.

Usapan tangan Sasuke kini bertambah pelan karena tangan Hinata kini hinggap di atas tangan besar Sasuke. Senyuman tulus Hinata yang jarang diperlihatkan olehnya kecuali keluarganya kini muncul. "Baiklah calon Papa."

Suasana hangat menguar dari kediaman Uchiha. Rumah yang dulu suram dan gelap kini berganti menjadi sebuah tempat dimana generasi Uchiha yang baru akan tumbuh.

"Aku sangat bahagia akan menjadi seorang Papa, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Dalam hati ia tak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _Kami-sama_ yang telah memberinya seorang istri seperti Hinata yang sangat ia butuhkan kehadirannya. Lebih bahagia lagi ketika ia mendengar bahwa akan ada Uchiha baru yang hadir dalam keluarga kecilnya. Ia mencium Hinata berkali-kali ketika Hinata mengatakan padanya bahwa ia kini tengah hamil.

Hinata menangkup pipi Sasuke yang perlahan menghangat akibat perasannya yang bahagia tiada tara. "Aku juga sangat bahagia sepertimu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan kasih sayang yang mendalam. "Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu." Telapak Hinata kini berpindah mengelus rambut Sasuke yang mencuat. "Dan lebih beruntung lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa aku mengandung anakmu."

"Aku benar-benar bahagia." Kepalanya ia dekatkan ke arah perut Hinata, ia menempelkan telinganya. "Ah pasti kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar Hinata. Dia memberiku salam." Dahi Sasuke berkerut kemudian senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Dia mengatakan...," hangat merayap ke dalam dada Sasuke. Suatu perasaan yang telah hilang darinya sejak kematian yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. " _Okaeri_ Papa."

"Apakah kau tidak salah dengar Sasuke- _kun_? Mungkin dia mengatakan 'Mama, kenapa Papa pulangnya lama sekali?'" dalam keadaan posisi duduk di sofa Hinata mengelus perutnya dengan rasa sayang. "Ah Sasuke- _kun_ , kau belum memberinya nama kan?" Hinata menjetikkan jarinya.

"Uchiha Daichi."

"Kalau perempuan?"

"Uchiha Tsugumi."

Sasuke melirik jam. Tak disangka keadaan gembira bisa membuat waktu cepat sekali bergulir. Ia berdiri kemudian menuntun Hinata menuju kamar mereka berdua.

Sampai dikamar, Hinata langsung mengambil posisi duduk sedangkan Sasuke sedang bersiap untuk mandi air hangat yang telah Hinata siapkan untuknya.

"Uchiha Daichi atau Uchiha Tsugumi." _Lavender_ nya memandang perutnya lekat-lekat, membayangkan bagaimana wajah buah cintanya bersama Sasuke. Apakah bola matanya gelap seperti Sasuke? Atau terang seperti dirinya?

Sasuke keluar dengan pakaian tidur lengkap. Hinata yang sedang melamun tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Kini tubuh Sasuke tengah duduk di sampingnya persis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku berpikir bahwa kita hanya menggunakan salah satu nama itu kan? Padahal Sasuke- _kun_ sudah memikirkannya dengan keras nama anak kita." Hinata menghela nafas. "Sayang kalau nama yang tidak dipakai akan terlupa.

Sasuke bergumam pelan. "Hm? Siapa bilang kita akan melupakannya?" Hinata menoleh heran. "Tentu kita akan menggunakannya."

Raut bingung masih menghiasi wajah manis Hinata membuat Sasuke gemas dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi mulus Hinata, atau mungkin menciumnya?

"Kita akan menggunakannya untuk anak kedua kita nanti."

Hinata langsung mengerti maksud Sasuke, dibuktikan dari wajahnya yang berubah warna.

"Ah sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur Hinata. Ibu hamil harus tidur lebih banyak." Sasuke merunduk kemudian mencium perut Hinata pelan. " _Oyasuminasai aka-chan_." _Onyx_ Sasuke memandang _lavender_ Hinata intens. "Kau mau juga, Mama Hinata?"

Dan dengan cepat Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya kemudian sebelah tangannya menyentuh tengkuk Hinata pelan dan mendorongnya. Bibir Sasuke menyentuh dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni, ia melirik Hinata lagi. "Bukan di dahi?" Hinata tambah gelagapan mengetahui bahwa Sasuke membaca pikirannya. Ciumannya turun melewati hidung, kemudian ia menyapu kedua kelopak mata Hinata yang tertutup dengan bibirnya dan terakhir bibir Sasuke dengan mulus mendarat tepat di bibir manis nan menggoda milik Hinata. Ia menekan tengkuk Hinata pelan meresapi kelembutan bibir Hinata yang terasa seperti candu baginya.

"Tidak iri lagi dengan _aka-chan_ kan?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"S-sasuke- _kun_... aku tidur!" Hinata denga cepat menata posisinya terbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Detak jantungnya masih terasa sama seperti ketika ia baru pertama kali bertemu Sasuke.

Ranjang bergerak, Hinata tahu Sasuke mengikutinya tidur. Sasuke berbaring tepat di samping Hinata dengan posisi menyamping. Dan ternyata wajah Hinata menghadap tepat dada bidang Sasuke yang juga sangat berisik.

"Kau dan _aka-chan_ adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki, Hinata." Lengan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata erat. " _Oyasuminasai_ , Hinata dan _aka-chan_ , mimpi indah ya."

 _ **END**_

Terima kasih yang udah fav, foll, review di fic-fic saya sebelumnya ^^ really thank you ^^

Ps:itu judulnya pinjam lagu milik _**Sheila on Seven**_ ^^


End file.
